What Now?
by kat69d
Summary: It's their last day of community service...you know something big is going to happen...between meeting the new girl and becoming the Asbo Five, the group's lives are never going to be normal again...


**Note: I'm not 'e4' so I don't own the characters you know and love...something short and open for sequels later on...Enjoy!**

* * *

One thought floated around in each mind of the young adults who were leaning against the railing. That thought was _What's going to happen today?_ Ever since they started in on their community service, they haven't had a peaceful day. Weirder shit keeps happening and they usually chalk it up to the freak storm that occurred on their first day. That storm had given each of them their own superpower but also fucked up their lives.

"Man, when is the probation worker going to show up?" Alisha, the woman with light mocha skin, asked.

"Shaun said there was some announcement this morning so we really should wait for him," Simon, the one dressed in such a perfect manner that only an obsessive compulsive could pull off, explained.

A tall man with curly hair jumped over to Simon and tried to get a piggy back ride. After being shoved off, he stared up at the group.

"I left the bed of the best shag I had this week for what? Some announcement about picking up trash? Cover for me. I'm going to see if she's still there," Nathan said as he picked himself up and turned up the collar on the jumpsuit.

The door to the community centre banged open and a tall man, older than the others, stepped out. His hair was swept over to the side and he was dressed in a denim shirt and pants. He stalked over to the group and glared at them.

"I don't normally give a fuck but since it's your last day at servicing the community, there's a treat for you all. There's a new girl coming and you get to show her around. Joke off today and I'll recommend that they extend your sentence."

"You can't do that," a girl with slicked back hair and lots of gold jewellery, known as Kelly, cried.

"Watch me. She's already late but once she's here…"

Only one of the group noticed the woman who staggered up behind the probation worker. His dark eyes took in the short dress she was wearing. It looked like second skin and showed off her wonderful body. She carried her heels in one hand and the other ran through her black hair, trying to make it look as if she hadn't just been shagged. The expression on her face darkened immediately as she heard the probation worker speak. Curtis wondered what that was all about but his curiosity was peaked when she spoke.

"No fucking way are you my P.O. I'd rather go to jail than deal with a fucking bastard like you," she seethed, the anger rolling off of her.

Shaun spun around and the group stepped closer to see the person. She seemed quite different from the people around the estate but it could have been her American accent that suggested that.

"Jennie?" Shaun gasped when he laid eyes on her.

"No. She died the moment you left. Did you really think it would be all sunshine and rainbows when that door shut behind you? You fucking knew what he was like but you didn't even try to take her. Not even one fucking phone call to see how she was doing," her voice rose with every sentence and a hint of her accent breaking through.

"Jennie, I couldn't…"

"I'M NOT JENNIE! Not anymore. I'm not dealing with this shit right now. I'm going to shower all the cum off of me and then ring my lawyer to cancel my plea bargain. If someone could show me to the showers, I'd be ever so grateful," she offered, a heated look piercing through her blue eyes.

Nathan and Curtis pushed passed the others and rushed at the woman. Both got to her at the same time and she smirked. Her eyes trailed up their bodies, slowly to notice their slim builds and muscles. She shrugged and pulled open the door.

"I don't mind 'a me' sandwich. You decide who's top and who's bottom."

His smile grew as Nathan followed but Curtis hung back. He was all for shagging the bird but couldn't do it while the Irish man was there. She noticed that he didn't follow and mouthed the word 'later' to him. The door swung shut behind Nathan and the mysterious woman. The others gazed at the probation worker and saw that he was barely standing. He staggered back and collapsed on the bench of the picnic table.

"I fucked up," he whispered.

"Who was that, mate?" Kelly asked.

"My sister."

* * *

The others waited outside in the hallway, goofing off in wheelchairs. After Shaun had dropped the bombshell, he locked himself in his office and hadn't left since. Nathan and the ex-Jennie woman were still in the showers and the occasional sound escaped.

"Doesn't she look familiar to ya? When she started yelling, it was like I'd seen her before," Kelly asked.

"Yeah. The features are a bit off but she could pass for that actress…uh…uh…"

"Sadie West."

They stared up at the newcomer and noticed the shirt she was dressed in. It was Nathan's and it hit the top of her knickers. Her dress and shoes were in her hands. She stepped over to the mini couch and sat down, crossing her legs on the seat in front of her.

"Where's Nathan? Did you shag him to death in there?" Kelly asked.

"He'd wish. After I nicked his shirt, he had to dig through his bag for another one. He should be out soon."

"Are you really her? The actress who ran around in her bra and knickers in that horror movie from a couple months ago?"

"Guilty," she said, raising her hand. "I also had that comedy last winter and that other horror in the summer. I'm supposed to be doing a drama piece right now but then I get stuck with community service. Well, a short prison sentence, I guess, since I'm going nowhere near that prick."

"He said he's your brother," Simon offered.

"He lost that title the day Jennie died."

"What the fuck happened between you two? Why are you talking about yourself as someone else?" Alisha asked.

Nathan had joined the group after pounding the vending machine to get a free chocolate bar. He plopped himself down beside Sadie and tore into the package. His hair was wilder than it normally was because of the shagging but he didn't even try to make it neater. They all knew what he and Sadie had gotten up to in the showers. He was pushing her to the top of his Best Shag of the Week list.

"The first 3years of my life was great but then Mum was killed. The small shop she worked in was robbed and she was shot. Life fell apart after that. The man who impregnated my mum came to be a twat, prick, over round arse. The smallest thing wrong meant a backhand across the face or if it was worse, a belt across the back. Except he wouldn't take it out on me."

"Your brother," Curtis whispered.

"There's 10years between us so I was only 8 when he left. They had gotten into a row and the bastard decided to stand up for himself. He landed a punch then stared at his hand for a moment. Not even looking back, he grabbed his bag and left. Jennie died as soon as the bastard's fist collided with her cheek right after."

"Child Services were never called?"

"The neighbours knew not to go against him. I'm sure rumors floated around the estate but nothing was done. Yet."

She was hiding something and the smirk on her plump lips was evidence of that. Kelly tried to use her power to read her mind but Sadie was thinking about too much and not on a single thought.

"Who wants a pint?"

"It's half past 10," Simon replied, looking at his watch. "We're supposed to be on community service."

"From what I heard, it's your last day and the fucker won't follow through with his threat. We should go get a pint and see if we can find that guy who's on the news. He has the power to control milk."

"Power? What?"

"That freak storm from a while ago jolted this guy and now he can control milk and dairy products," Sadie explained, slipping back into her American accent.

"Why do ya keep doing that?"

"Sorry. Sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it. To the bar!"

Sadie strode over to the doors and opened one. Immediately the cameras were pointed at her and microphones were waiting for her to speak.

"What power do you have?"

"Why are you on community service?"

"Where are the others?"

She held up a finger to indicate for them to wait and shut the door.

"So y'all have powers which someone leaked to the press. You're going to need that pint after they're done with you."

Each of them turned and stared at Nathan. He held up his hands in surrender and vowed that he hadn't told anyone.

"Like I would go around telling people that they'd want to fuck me if they touched my skin," Alisha said.

"We shouldn't go out there. We weren't given these powers to become famous," Simon tried.

Sadie was curious as to what Alisha said so she moved over and teasingly traced her fingers up the woman's back. Her body tingled in a post-orgasmic way and she craved more of that. Alisha shivered from the light caress and moved out of the way.

"You didn't start screaming about wanting to fuck me."

"Learned the hard way about keeping my mouth shut," she shrugged.

"If it wasn't one of us who told the press about our powers, who did?"

"I did," Shaun said as he stepped out into the hallway. "You were talking about them in the toilet yesterday. I called this morning before meeting you."

"Told you he was a twat. I'm sure there's a way to spin this."

A woman cleared her throat and the group turned. She was dressed quite professionally with a briefcase in her hand.

"That would be where I come in. I will handle all of your appearances and arrange for spots on talk shows. I will see to it that you are profiting off your powers and I mean big profiting."

Simon kept telling them that it was a bad idea but the others could only think about the money they would gain from this. The woman, Laura, ushered them into the larger room and then brought in the press. Sadie stood off to the side and watched. It wasn't often that the cameras weren't being pointed at her. Laura stood beside her.

"How do you fit in with the group? I don't think Asbo Six sounds as well as Asbo Five."

"Leave me out of this. I've got my own manager for this type of shit. Cheers."

Sadie caught Simon's eye and winked. She flipped off Shaun, waved to the others, and left the community centre.


End file.
